SasoDei Big Doll House
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: After 5 years on the run, the 20 year old known as Akasuna Sasori is finally caught. More than just the cold steel bars of jail await him, old vicious enemies, new feared allies...and a hot blonde escape artist? Jail was nothing like Sasori expected.
1. Court Prologue

New fanfiction ^-^ The name Big Doll House is what they sometimes call Women's prisons (I think). I know there is a movie called The Big Doll House about women in prison, but I got the name from the song 'The Big Doll House'. It is a song from HairSpray. It wasn't in the movie but it was in the originally musical. I may put a few lyrics hidden in it ^-^ Anyway, this Chapter is just the Prologue, really just about Sasori and Woolfy…Don't worry, Woolfy not going to be a big character in the story!! I dunt wanna make it an OC story!!! Anyway-

-- Prologue

Crack.

The hammer hit the table. Wood colliding with wood. The sound echoed through the closed in court room.

"The court hereby finds you both guilty of the crime of murdering of innocents."

"Whatever."

"It's not like we care."

"Miss Woolfy Ryuu, you are to be imprisoned in 'Jastib Medium Security Prison'."

"Pfft, I will be out in a week." The girl stuck her tongue out at the judge. "See ya later Sasori!!" She smiled at Sasori before being pulled away by the police officers, her hands useless with the reinforced hand cuffs locked around her wrists.

"And you, Mr Akasuna? You were the intelligence behind your scheme. Do you know where you're going to go?"

"Hn?"

"You are to be sent to The Big Doll House Maximum Security prison." Sasori chuckled. "Something funny, Mr Akasuna?"

"A human puppet, in a place called the Big Doll House? Irony at it's finest."

"We assure you, this place was not selected for names sake." Sasori chuckled once more.

"And you're separating the both of us? We were like siblings. You probably should have put her in a maximum security prison as well."

"Why?" Another chuckle from the red head.

"You will see." Sasori gave a small devious, knowing smile. The guards appeared next to him. Sasori turned and started walking out the door. Rather going by his own will than getting dragged out. Sasori hopped into the back of the police car.

Off to the Big Doll House.


	2. Empty Cell

_Prisoner 1911915189 – Akasuna __Sasori- now recording_

"_**I'm Akasuna Sasori and I am 20 years old. I was sent to the Big Doll's House after me and my associate, Woolfy, were caught after 5 years of becoming criminals. I was told to do this tape in the police car, I don't know why though. What could you possibly learn? Or maybe they tape everyone, watching back later, laughing and reminiscing over how they went in the end. Suicide? Natural Causes? Escape attempt? Or maybe they were merely set free eventually. Free…None of that for me. I have been given a Life time sentencing…Their telling me to say why. When I was 15 I killed my grandma. I've been on the run since then, with a girl called Woolfy, whom I found on the streets…Girlfriend? Pfft, you would think so after 5 years, but no, nothing romantic ever happened between us two, just associates and comrades. Since then I have committed numerous murders. I'm famous for turning people into puppets and hanging them in places where they will be seen, with a red scorpion marked on their chests. Places? Theatres, Schools, places where people will scream or marvel my masterpieces with awe. Heh. I was finally caught after we were betrayed by one of our clients…No, I can't tell you about our clients…Heh, you think I'm scared of a gun? Put that thing down, it's no use forcing information out of me. I'm a human puppet. I have been for 3 years…I was inspired by my own puppets, I never knew of peoples reactions, so, by making myself into a puppet I would always be able to see their awe or fear. Heh. I see the Big Dolls House from the window; it looks like a horror movie…I'm Akasuna Sasori, Master Puppeteer and Human Puppet. Now get that camera out of my face, or else."**_

_End of Interview._

Clink.

The cold metal bars of the Big Doll House slammed shut behind Sasori. Sasori continued to walk forward. The perimeter of the wall was absolutely crawling with guards. Each one of them held a deadly looking weapon. Sasori's swift eyes scanned quickly for defences as he continued to walk towards the actual prison. No weaknesses were easily spotted. Damn. He walked into the building and bought to the front desk. Two people stood there, one was a blonde woman with large breasts, and the other was a black haired male with a bored expression.

"Akasuna Sasori?" One of the two guards who lead Sasori nodded. "Welcome, to the Big Doll House, while here, think of me as a mother."

"Yeah, who eats her young." The women shot the black haired guy a death glare. He met her look with the same bored expression. Sasori snickered.

"Anyway, I am Tsunadae, this here is Itachi, and he is the patrol man of your section of the jail. Your ID number is 1911915189. You're in cell 441."

"How many prisoners are there?"

"Your ID's are not what number you came here at, although we are a very old prison, but that just means we are more experienced. At the moment, there are about 2851 prisoners."

"Actually we're down to 2850. The resident of cell 29 committed suicide, we found him this morning."

"Oh yeah. Well, looks like we are up to 2851 once more with the addition of you, Akasuna. Now, Itachi, be a good boy and show him to his cell."

Itachi walked forward.

"Don't even try to pull any crap, I am one of the best guards here, and I will not hesitate to kill you." Sasori smirked and followed after Itachi.

"Like you could kill me." They walked on in silence. Sasori looked at the other cells. The only part which was illuminated was the very front of the cells; the back of them were pitch black, making it impossible to see the criminals in the shadows. Even so, Sasori could feel the murderous eyes watching him.

"This is your section." They entered into another hallway which looked exactly the same as the others, though with only 9 cells. As the same though, the cells were pitch black except near the front of the bars. "Listen up, this is your new section member." Sasori saw movement behind the shadows. Itachi walked forward. "State your names and show yourselves." Sasori saw something shift in the darkness of the first cell as a figure moved forward. A girl with blue hair walked into the light.

"I am Ao Konan." Sasori looked her up and down. She wore a vertically striped black and white shirt. The standard outfit of the Big Doll House. Sasori nodded at her and looked into the cell across from hers.

"I'm Pein." No figure emerged from the darkness. Even so, Itachi moved onto the next one.

"We're Kusa Zetsu. I am Zet. And I am Su." The figure seemed to be just a mass of black and white, the skin tones matching the outfit. The only colour on him was the green hair and the yellow eyes. Once more, Sasori nodded and looked at the next cell.

A figure stepped into the light. He had blue skin and dark blue hair. When he spoke sharp teeth were revealed.

"Hello Itachi-kun." Itachi managed to look away. "It's okay Itachi, as long as you know I love you then you can reject me all you want. Anyway. I am Hoshigake Kisame; hopefully soon I will be Itachi's lover also." Sasori looked back and forth between the two. Heh heh, was this a jail romance? A guard and a prisoner? Sounded like Romeo and Juliet wannabes. Itachi walked to the next cells without looking at Kisame.

"I'm Takiga Kakuzu." Once more no figure emerged.

Clink.

Chuckle.

Sasori turned his head. A crazed figure looked at him from the next cell. He had ran at the bars and now stared at Sasori with a smirk.

"Well, well, well. Fresh meat for Jashin-sama. I am Yugak Hidan."

"That's nice." Sasori walked forward without glancing back at the figure which growled behind him.

"And the last on your tour. The Big Doll House's little escape artist."

Silence.

"Show and introduce yourself."

Silence.

Itachi beamed a torch into the cell.

Nothing.

"Shit." Itachi took out a walkie talkie. "Attention guards, Deidara has escaped again."

"Roger that." Itachi turned and opened up Sasori's cell door. Sasori walked in calmly and the door shut behind him. He looked around the dark cell. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he was able to make out a toilet, sink and a bed. Sasori lay back onto the bed. Sleep over took him.

**

Left turn.

Run straight ahead.

Chew chew chew.

Katsu.

BANG!!!

Through the hole.

Shit.

Run back to avoid guards.

Shit.

More guards.

Surrounded.

"Give up."

No way out.

Blow them up?

Reach for clay.

Damn, all out.

Escape?

Guess not tonight.

"Fine, un."

--

Believe it or not, but this fan fiction is actually based on a dream I had ^O^ I was Sasori, and I was being shown around a prison by Itachi. We came to a cell and I heard Itachi say "Escape Artist." And inside the cell was Deidara making hand holds in the wall and trying to climb up…I don't know why though, YOUR JUST GOING TO REACH THE CEILING DEIDARA!!! There was a bit more to the dream, but I won't tell cause it has to do with next chapters.

Anyway, hope you like ^-^

And, as said I haves secret song lyrics of the song 'The Big Doll House' in there ^-^

Hope you likey!!

Oh yeah, and Sasori's ID number actually spells his name!! Heh heh, confusing? 19= S 1= A 19= S 15= O 18= R 9= I. See ^-^ SASORI!!! And all the numbers added together is 441, which is Sasori's cell number ^-^ Clever?


	3. Escape Artist

_Prisoner ID 45941181 – Iwa Deidara – Now Playing_

"_**Iwa Deidara is my name, un**__**, I'm 17. I'm in the Big Doll House cause I blew up a building. Many died. It was so…Beautiful. Though the police idiots didn't think of it as art and now I have a Life time sentence…I will call you whatever the hell I want to, idiots!!...You have a gun, un? So what? Like I really care, un. I have hands on my mouth which I use to make clay sculptures which explode, un. Art is fleeting. I'll be back on the streets, making my art in a matter of days, un!! I'm Iwa Deidara, escape Artist and soon to be free from the Big Doll House."**_

_End of Video – Interview recorded: 2 years ago_

"Hey guys, anything happen while I was away, un?"

Sasori's ears perked and he sat up.

"No talking until your back in your cell, Iwa."

"So strict, un." Sasori watched from the darkness of his cell as a person was shoved into the cell across from the puppets. Sasori only got a glimpse of the person before they were engulfed by the darkness of the cell.

"Sasori?" Sasori stood up at the sound of Itachi's voice. The red head moved to the lit up part of his cell. "This is the last person in your section, introduce and show yourself."

"Why should I, un?"

"I don't know why your making everyone introduce each other. I seriously don't give a damn who else is in this hell hole." Sasori heard a soft chuckle from the cell across from his.

"Fine, un, I will introduce myself, just to annoy you." A figure stepped forward from the darkness. "I am Iwa Deidara. Escape Artist of the Big Doll House, un." Sasori stared at the figure. He seemed to be about the same age as Sasori with striking blue eyes and bright blonde hair. He wore the same uniform as everyone else, though his shirt had been ripped stylishly so now it bore no sleeves and his lower stomach was visible.

"You assume I care? If you're such an Escape Artist, why are you still here? You shouldn't even call yourself an artist."

"Oh, but there you are wrong, I am an artist."

"Hn? Fine then, I will humour you, what is true art?"

"True art is something with is transient, fleeting."

"That's were you are the one who is wrong. Art is something that lasts forever, Eternal."

"Fleeting, un."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting!!"

"Eternal!!"

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!! WE DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!" Sasori and Deidara both looked towards the cell with Hidan in.

"Good to see you know all the Akatsuki members, Sasori. Lights out in 10 minutes." Itachi left. Lights out? Sasori looked around the cell, locating a switch. He flicked it, a light turning on in his cell. He could see everything in the small room. Yep. Bed, Toilet and a sink, though there was also a mirror above the sink which he hadn't seen in the dark.

"Why doesn't anyone have their lights on?" Sasori looked back at Deidara.

"Most of the people here want to escape, if you're not used to seeing in the dark, you're pretty much screwed. If I were you, I would turn it off." Sasori considered both decisions for a minute. Finally he switched the light off.

"I need sleep anyway." Sasori walked back to the bed, his eyes once more needing to adjust to the dark. He lay down and yawned.

"Art is fleeting."

…Wait…

Sasori opened his eyes to see a figure standing over him. Sasori sat up. He was somewhat surprised when Deidara leaned close to his face, just about an inch away, with a smug grin on his face.

"Does that prove I'm an escape artist?"

"Pfft, barely, the bars aren't very close together. And Art is eternal."

"Fleeting."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting." Before Sasori could respond, Deidara grabbed the collar of his prison shirt and pulled his lips into a kiss. Sasori's eyes widened and he pushed Deidara away from him.

"What the hell was that for!?!" He kept his voice somewhat hushed, not wanting to alert anyone that the blonde had snuck into his cell. The blonde chuckled and Sasori saw Deidara tap the side of his nose and smirked before turning and squeezing between the bars and then back through the bars of his own cell. Sasori sat staring at the opposite cell for about a minute. He lay back down.

Damn, idiotic excuse for an artist. What the hell was wrong with him!?!

Sasori sighed and rolled over, his face facing the wall.

Whatever, deal with it tomorrow.

--

Anyway, the rest of the dream. Deidara fell down and looked at me. Deidara said "Who's this?" Itachi said "His names Sasori." Deidara leans out between the bars and kisses Sasori XD Nice dream.

Hope you likey!!


	4. The Lottery and a Gun

I found out I did an error with Sasori's cell =.= It would actually be 81, not 441…DON'T ASK ME HOW I GOT THAT WRONG!!! X.X But for memories sake I just keep calling it 441, oh and there was also an error with the cells, I said there were 9, there actually 8

^-^" Heh

This chapter…is possibly by far…the most…indescribable…thing I have ever written O.o You will see why very soon if you read on!!

--

_Prisoner ID 894114 – Yugak Hidan – Now Playing_

"_**Heh. **__**I'm Yugak Hidan. I'm fucking immortal, so stop bitching about how I'm not dead after being shot right between the eyes. I'm a Jashinist. I believe in my god Jashin, and apparently if I kill some people for his sake, it is still illegal. STOP SNIKERING YOU FUCKING JASHIN DAMNED ATHIESTS!! I swear I will fucking kill you all…JASHIN IS REAL!!...THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!!! I'M YUGAK HIDAN (insane laughter) SAY HI TO JASHIN-SAMA FOR ME!!"**_

_Came__ra goes black._

_Bullet sounds heard._

_End of video – Recorded: 4 months ago._

Ring.

Sasori stood up at the sound of the bell.

He had been in this hell hole for about 3 weeks now, and in that time Deidara had made two more escape attempts and been caught both times, though, that wasn't the only thing to happen to the blonde…

"Greetings, Akatsuki block." The voice echoed from the hallway. It was a somewhat malicious voice. "I am Madara, the new keeper of this cell block. This block has just won the lottery."

Sasori felt the tension in the air…The lottery?

"So, cells 441, 440, 439, 438, 437 and 436, your up." Sasori's cell door opened, along with Deidara's, Hidan's, Kakuzu's, Kisame's and Zetsu's. Sasori stepped out, seeing the source of the voice.

"B-But Itachi-kun said he t-took our block out the lottery…WHAT DID YOU DO TO ITACHI-KUN!?!"

"Itachi Uchiha has been put under arrest, we found out about all the things he has been doing. Here, such things are a criminal offence. Look at the bright side, he can have the cell of which ever one of you…wins…Now, follow me or you will die." Sasori saw the horrified look on Kisame and Deidara's faces. Hidan just had the same insane look, while Kakuzu's face was hidden by his mask. He had now officially met all the members of Akatsuki, including Pein and Kakuzu; he was now officially accepted into their group as well. But he had not once heard of the Lottery.

"Dei, what's the Lottery?" Sasori asked the terrified blonde as they followed the cruel guard. Sasori had never seen Deidara so terrified before.

Deidara just slowly shook his head.

He didn't know?

Or he didn't want to say?

They walked into a white room.

They were lined up.

Madara marched in front of the line.

"I know there are two of you who have never been in the lottery before. Well, one of you is going to be set free."

Something brightened up in Sasori. Free?

"Heh heh, all you have to do is win a game."

"What game, fucker?"

"Heh, glad you asked. It's a little game called…" Madara held up a sleek black hand gun "Russian Roulette."

Silence.

Silence Broken.

"So you load it with 5 bullets and the person who doesn't die is set free?"

"No. I load it with one, and the person who dies, is set free."

"But they would be dead…"

"Exactly. That is the only ticket out of the Big Doll House…Death. Now, let's play."

"Is this even legal!?!"

"What the police don't know, won't hurt them."

Madara held up a bullet and clicked it inside the gun. He spun the revolver and pointed it at Zetsu's forehead.

Pull the trigger.

Click.

"Oh well, no freedom for you."

Zetsu face showed his relief.

Madara moved to along Kisame, holding the weapon at the blue skinned man's heart.

Click.

"Second one bites the dust. Oh well."

Madara moved to Kakuzu, pulling the trigger.

Click.

"Sigh, you all are no fun."

The gun was at Hidan's throat next.

Click.

"Well, last two on the stand."

Deidara was utterly petrified.

Sasori was at a loss for words.

Either he or his brat would die.

"Well, if it isn't the Big Doll House's little wannabe escape artist. How many attempts has it been?"

"…"

Madara held the gun to Deidara's temple.

"I was asking you a question."

"…2114."

"Hmm, time just flies by; it's a miracle none of the guards have actually shot you."

Madara pulled the trigger.

Click.

"I guess today will be the same." Madara turned his head to face Sasori.

"So, Akasuna, bottom of the barrel." Madara turned and marched in front of him.

Step.

Step.

Turn.

Madara gave a smirk.

"You've really only just got here, right?"

Sasori gave a faint nod.

"Well, looks like your lucky then."

Madara turned and walked a few steps away from Sasori.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't be fair if I killed you…You know we've been watching you, Akasuna, we know all that you have done. So, we know what would hurt you the most."

Bang.

Sasori didn't know what had happened…Until the figure of Deidara next to him slumped to the floor.

-

CLIFF HANGER!!

In fact this is going to be a bit of a hanger cause now the fan fic is going to jump back to the past two weeks. Yep, this chapter was a skip forward. Its one step forward and two steps back…Yep, I am truly evil, I would say "hope you likey", but I know that not many of you will actually 'likey' this chapter, being left at such a cliff hanger.

This chapter was inspired by my dad, I asked him what Russian Roulette was, he gave me a good definition.

"You put a bullet in a gun, then you have a 1/6 chance of decorating the walls with your brain."

^-^ Heh, I am a sick and twisted little girl, indeed.

Oh, and a small bit of humour snuck into there, Deidara's escape attempt number, 2114, actually spells 'Un' in letter form =3 Heh..heh…yeah, no further comment…


	5. You're SaSEXY!

If you didn't get my explanation before, the last chapter is what happened in the future, now the next chapters are before that chapter…I know, sounds confusing, =.= sozzy,

These are the events, BEFORE the last chapter!!

…

Anyway, read on if you want, I don't wanna force you ^-^

_Prisoner ID 111514114 – Ao Konan – Now playing_

"_**I'm Konan. I'm here after I was caught along with my boyfriend Pein. Where is he? Is he okay?...He's going to the Big Doll House too? You know, I've heard of the Big Doll House, it's a malicious place. I've heard many stories about the guard known as Madara Uchiha. I heard that he is pretty sick and twisted, somewhat insane. I hear so many cruel stories about him that I don't even think he is real…Is he real?...I hope I never meet him then…I'm Ao Konan, please forgive us."**_

_End of Video –__ Recorded: 4 years ago_

Chuckle.

"Are you going to wake up any time soon, un?"

Sasori rolled over, seeing Deidara standing in the door way of his cell. Wait…Why was the cell door open?

Sasori sat up.

"What is it? Trying out your lock picking skills?"

"No, why you ask, un?"

"The door is open."

"That's because its breakfast, un."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah, when you eat in the morning!!"

"I KNOW WHAT BREAKFAST IS, BRAT!! I just thought that they would probably starve us too death in this shit hole."

"Na, they like us to suffer in here for as long as possible."

"Clearly." Sasori stood up. "Oh yeah, and there was something I wanted to ask you…something important…Oh yeah! …WHATS YOUR DEAL WITH KISSING ME LAST NIGHT!?!"

"You know, you're cranky in the morning."

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!"

Deidara made a sadistic sort of chuckle and turned around.

"You know, I never caught your name, I remember Itachi said it but I forgotten what he said."

"Akasuna Sasori."

"Okay Sasexy, you coming to breakfast, un?"

"Sasori."

"I know what I said, un."

"…I don't actually eat, but I guess I have nothing better to do."

"Okay, come on then Sasexy, this way."

"Seriously, stop calling me that."

"Heh, not likely."

"Sigh, you're such a brat."

Wait…THAT DAMN BRAT!! HE DIDN'T ANSWER HIS QUESTION!! And he hadn't even noticed it…Hmmm…Deidara…Guess he was slyer than he seemed to be.

"How old are you anyway, un?"

"Twenty."

"Really? You look 17."

"I get that a lot."

"Heh, whatever Sasexy."

Sigh.

Sasori followed behind Deidara. He wasn't used to really following people, but since he didn't know his way around the prison, he had no choice. Deidara led them into a metallic looking room. Inside were many other prisoners, all the black and white of the uniforms giving Sasori a slight head ache.

Deidara lead him to a table with 5 familiar people and 3 people he had never seen before.

"Sasexy here is joining us for breakfast."

"Sasexy?"

"It's Sasori."

"I believe you met most of us, that's Pein." Konan pointed to a man with orange hair. "And that is Kakuzu." She pointed to another man wearing a cloth over his mouth.

"Two questions, who's the guy with the lolly pop mask?"

"I'm Tobi!! Tobi is a good boy!!" (A/N Tobi and Madara are the same person, Akatsuki don't know it yet and only several of the guards do, not including Itachi)

"Do you have sugar rush or something?"

"Nope, Tobi is just happy all the time!!"

"…Moving along…My other question…Why is Itachi sitting here?"

He pointed at Itachi who was sitting next to Kisame.

"Don't think that I like being with you criminals, it's against the rules to leave your cell block unattended while out of their cells. Look around Akasuna, there is a cop near each of the groups."

Sasori looked around.

True, there were other guards near groups, though none were actually with the group like Itachi was…Heh, the kid was weird.

"You can sit next to me, Sasexy, un."

"Do you want to die?"

"Do you want to sit next to me, un?"

"…"

Sasori plopped down next to Deidara with a sigh.

"Don't think anything of it, Brat, I just don't want to be a loner my second day here."

Wait a minute…

"Hey Itachi, I just realised…You said that you weren't allowed to leave us alone…Then why did you leave Deidara to wake me up? Isn't that against your so called 'Regulations'?"

Silence.

Itachi started tapping his finger on the metal table.

Tap. Pause.

Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause. Tap. Pause.

Wait…Was Itachi…using Morse Code?

T.

O.

Tap. Pause. Tap. Tap. Tap.

B.

Tap. Tap.

I.

Silence once more.

Tobi?

"You know what, never mind, I really don't give a damn." Sasori saw a bit of relief in Itachi's eyes.

Ring.

Itachi stood up.

"Time to go back to your cells, Tobi, you have to go back to your block."

"Awwww, But Tobi wanna stay with Akatsuki!!"

"Sorry Tobi, regulations."

Tobi gave a sad nod and left the table, disappearing into another group of 4 people. (A/N Team Hawk)

Sasori heard a sigh of relief from some of the Akatsuki members.

"We will tell you on the way. But you have to keep it strictly between the Akatsuki."

"Is that why you don't tell Tobi whatever it is?"

"Not just that, Sherlock, he's a fucking blabber mouth!! He can't keep a secret if his fucking life dependent on it!!"

Well, guess today wasn't so bad.

"Come on then Sasexy!!"

…On second thought, Id rather be dead.

--

I just HAD to have humour in this chapter!!

Funny Deidara XD I was debating whether it be 'Sasexy' or 'Akasexy', but I decided for Sasexy cause it sounds like 'So Sexy' XD Lolz

Thank you Wikipedia for Morse Code info ^O^

A style I'm trying to work with using sounds, like I begin each chapter with a sound ^-^ Heh, hope you likey!!


	6. The' Red Scorpion

Next chapter ^-^ Hope you likey, more about Itachi and two other Naruto characters even come in ^-^

-

_Prisoner ID 165914 – Pein – Now Playing_

"_**I'm Pein. It wasn't Konan's fault. It was all me. Please, let her go free!!...I'M TELLING YOU SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!...Do whatever you want with me, just don't send her to the Big Doll House…Konan…I'm sorry…"**_

_End of Video – Recorded: 4 years ago_

Step.

Step.

Step.

"Okay, spill it, what's the deal with Itachi?"

"I'm on the Akatsuki's side."

"So you're a double agent?"

Itachi nodded.

"But why?"

Silence.

"Because of someone I care about…"

Silence was re-established.

Sasori just nodded. Nothing needed to be said.

-

Day 5

"Hey Sasexy. I will be right back; I just need to sought out something, un."

"You assume I care?"

Deidara gave a chuckle and stood up. Sasori watched as the blonde walked towards another red head. This one seemed younger than Sasori. He had no eyebrows and the love kanji was printed on his forehead. Sasori chuckled. Just like how the Scorpion kanji was printed on his heart container.

Speaking of heart container…

What was this weird sensation?

I've never felt this feeling before, but something tells me it is bad.

I try to put a word to it.

…

I can't find any, but for some reasome I feel like I should go over there.

Sasori sighed and stood up, walking towards the duo.

He was suddenly stopped when a familiar figure walked in front of him.

"Well, look who we have here…Sasori, I didn't know you were still alive."

"What made you assume otherwise…Orochimaru?"

The white skinned figure of Orochimaru stood before the shorter red head.

"People don't survive on the streets, Sasori. Plus being in here, we are isolated for the outside world, it's rare that we actually get told about the world events."

"People don't survive on the streets? Heh, more people have been surviving since you left."

The snake chuckled.

"All thanks to you, Sasori."

"Now excuse me, I have better things to do than talk to a rapist."

Sasori walked around Orochimaru and towards Deidara and the other red head.

Both were staring at Sasori.

"What are you two staring at?"

"You know…Orochimaru, un?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"How?"

Sasori chuckled.

"I was the one who got him put in this dump."

Silence.

"You're the Red Scorpion?"

Sasori's head turned to the red head who had talked.

"Wait, un!! _The_ Red Scorpion!?!"

Sasori looked back at the blonde.

A look of awe was valid in the glistening blue orb of an eye.

"The Red Scorpion? Oh yeah, that name the media came up with. Probably what I deserved for not telling them my actual name."

"But Sasori does mean 'Scorpion' and Akasuna means 'Red Sands'. And what did you think the people would call you after you left red scorpions marked on all your works of Art, un?"

"Glad someone admires my puppets as Works of Art instead of murder victims."

"Admire? They were what inspired me to become an Artist!! YOU'RE MY IDOL!!"

"You were a real role model."

Sarcasm.

Sasori turned back to the red head.

"Who are you then?"

Sasori immediately disliked this guy, but he didn't know why. He felt the same sensation as before.

"I am Gaara."

"Never heard of you before."

"He supplies me with clay, un."

"Don't care."

Ring.

"Hey, you three; back to your cells!!"

"See ya Gaara-kun."

Once more that painful jabbing sensation.

Still his vocabulary lacked the correct word for the feeling.

Sasori sighed and started back towards their cell group, Deidara trudging along behind.

Trudge.

Trudge.

Trudge.

"I still can't get over that you're actually _The _Red Scorpion. Never in my short life did I even imagine meeting such a devoted artist, other than myself that is, un!!"

"Whatever."

"Sasori Danna?"

Chuckle.

"You finally dropping the whole Sasexy thing?"

"Yeah, though I still believe you're the most sexiest thing to walk the face of the Earth."

"Sigh. What is it?"

"How long are you in for?"

"Forever."

"Me to, un…Well, until I escape that is!!"

"Face it, brat, there is no escape."

Sasori was suddenly pulled back by the collar of his shirt, his face only inches away from Deidara's.

"Take. That. Back."

A new feeling lingered in Sasori's capsuled heart.

This one was nicer, but seemed impossible to satisfy.

He liked this feeling, but it seemed almost unbearable at the same time.

"Make me, brat."

Glare.

Glare back.

Sasori was pulled forward that one needed inch.

Their lips locked.

The strange feeling Sasori felt flared for an instant then disappeared.

Sasori pushed Deidara away and slapped him hard across the face.

Whack.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!"

Deidara smirked and rubbed his cheek.

"You wanted me to kiss you, un."

"NO I DIDN'T!!"

Chuckle.

The blonde walked past him, still rubbing his red cheek.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Danna."

Sasori glared after the blonde.

Damn idiot.

Probably going to get himself shot dead sooner or later by one of the guards the rate hes going.

-

IRONY!!!

The feelings are important, but that is for another chapter ^-^

Hope you likey!!


	7. Common Sense

Gah, this chapter is a bit sadish . Oh well, read and see

-

_Job Interview – Uchiha Itachi – Applying for job of Akatsuki Cell Guard_

"_**I'm Itachi, and I would like to become the Akatsuki Cell Guard. (Why?) Why? I've heard of the Akatsuki, The two who were caught selling drugs to minors, that cannibal, the guy who was arrested for taking an airplane hostage by threatening the pilot with a sword, the one who robbed the first national bank 3 times in a row, and of course the famous escape artist. (You do know what happened to the last guard, don't you?) Yuura? Yeah, I know what happened to him. I'm sure that I won't go insane. (What is your real reason for wanting to be a guard?) Really, I don't know, I know it sounds strange but this morning I woke up and said "I want to become a guard." I truly said that. So that's why I'm here. (Strange) I know. (Well, welcome aboard Mr Uchiha.) Thank you, I won't let you down."**_

_End of video. Recorded: 1 year ago_

A shadowy hand lifted up a sleek remote and rewound the video.

"_**I'm sure that I won't go insane."**_

Pause.

Rewind.

"_**I'm sure that I won't go insane."**_

Pause.

Fast forward.

"_**Thank you, I won't let you down."**_

Chuckle.

Click.

The TV went black.

"And we had such high hopes for you."

**

Day 9

"Are you going to wake up anytime soon, Danna?"

Another feeling stirred in Sasori's heart.

Once more he was unable to find a name for it.

He liked this feeling though.

Though its origin was unknown to the puppet.

Sasori sighed and sat up.

"I'm awake already." He looked at the smirking blonde.

Once more that warm feeling.

He slipped his shirt back on.

He always slept with it off now. Everyone already knew about his puppet body. Some showed curiosity. Some showed awe. Some showed fear. Except for Deidara.

"I still reckon you would probably look a million times hotter, if that is even possible, if you still had your real body, un."

"No one asked for your opinion, brat."

Chuckle.

"Whatever, I'm still going to give it. Now hurry up, un."

"I thought you would be a bit more pissed off after your escape attempt last night failed."

"Meh."

"How many times have you even tried to escape?"

"2113."

The brat seemed proud of the number.

Snicker.

"That many? And how many times have you actually escaped?"

"…Once…"

Deidara sat down on the floor. Guess that meant they weren't going to breakfast. Not that Sasori ate anyway.

Deidara moved the fringe out of his face, revealing his left eye…or not…The eye was just white. No pupil. No iris. Just white with a large scar running across it.

"This is what happened to me that one time."

Wait…Were those…Tears?

Yes.

The blonde was silently crying.

Guess he had hit a saw spot.

"Sorry, un."

"Looks painful."

The blonde nodded.

"It still is, but not as worse as it was."

Sasori nodded.

"I will tell you one of the reasons I became a puppet?"

The blonde looked up at him with one blue eye and the other which had once been able to see.

"I have been living on the streets since I was 15. When I was 16, I was attacked, by Orochimaru."

The tension in the room raised.

"D-Did…He…"

The red head nodded, he probably would have started crying himself if he had been able to.

"And afterwards he cut my right arm off."

Silence.

"It was unbearable, but not just physically. I'm a puppeteer, Deidara, I need both arms. So I attached a puppet arm to where I used to have the real one. After some practise, I was able to control it. I became obsessed. That was when I started turning people into puppets. And slowly, I converted my own self into a puppet."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, un…"

"Not your fault."

"…I'm so selfish…I keep thinking that I had a hard life, un. I had a cruel dad who beat me and my mum…But I still had a roof over my head…I was the least popular kid at school for my mouth hands…but at least I was at school…I was called a freak, a loser, people wished I was never born…But at least…But at least…I knew it wasn't true…" The blonde started crying once more.

Sasori stood up and knelt in front of the blonde. He gave a faint smile trying to cheer him up.

What was with all these new sensations?

He felt two simultaneously.

Both were painful.

Pain.

That was the name of one of the two. He knew that feeling all too well. But the other one? Nope.

"It wasn't that bad, honestly, I had a friend who helped me survive, we always had enough money for food, and I don't mind sleeping outside, you get too see the stars."

Before he knew it, he had pressed his lips to the blondes. After a few seconds of thought, he deepened the kiss, nibbling on Deidara's bottom lip. The other responded by opening his mouth, granting Sasori entrance. Sasori's tongue slipped into the sweet tasting cavern.

The blonde gave a slight moan into his mouth.

Common sense kicked in. Sasori pulled away quickly, putting a hand over his own mouth. He stood up and turned around.

"Danna?"

"J-just go."

"But-"

"DAMMIT BRAT!! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CELL!!!"

Sasori heard a soft whimper and then the soft foot steps of the blonde leaving the cell. He heard the blonde stop.

"Sorry, Danna, un."

"You should be."

Silence.

Sasori heard the blonde disappear down the hall way towards the usual eating area where the other Akatsuki were most likely to be.

Two voices were screaming in Sasori's mind.

His Heart.

YOU IDIOT!!! WHY DID YOU PULL AWAY!?!

And his Brain.

YOU IDIOT!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS HIM!?!

Sasori sat down on his bed, looking at his puppet hands.

He spoke his response to both voices in his head.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

I'm Sorry.

-

Sadish =.=

You got to find out more about Sasori and Deidara's pasts and you got to find out why Deidara wears his hair like that ^-^

Sigh =.= Hope you likey


	8. A Snake's Venom

Im going to do a warning at the beginning of this chapter ^-^

Warning: Infrequent Coarse Language and this chapter is a bit violent . Hope you likey!!

-

Day 20 (A/N Day before Chapter 3 ^-^)

Sasori sat in his dark cell, staring into the darkness of the cell across from his. A single tear fell from one of his eyes.

Chuckle.

"I didn't even think I could cry, anymore. But that's what you do to me, brat."

Sasori was in pain.

Everything had clicked into place.

The feeling he got every time he saw the blonde talking to Gaara?

Jealousy.

The sensation he got when the blonde had been so close.

Desire.

The dread he felt when the blonde cried?

Guilt.

And last but not least. The peculiar emotion that warmed his cold heart when ever Deidara was near.

Love.

But now, Sasori had gone and screwed it all up.

When did this all start?

Oh yeah, when I had been so stupid.

The Day before –

Nothing eventful had happened to Sasori since he had kissed the blonde. None of them had brought up the situation, and Sasori planned to keep it that way. The puppet got up from the table where the Akatsuki sat.

"I think that I'm going to go back to my cell, later."

"Just don't try to escape, Deidara already has us busy."

Yep, the blonde had once more tried to escape, failing as usual. Making the number rise to 2114.

Sasori turned and started towards the hallway back to his cell. He didn't even make it out the large metallic room.

"Hello once more, Sasori."

"Orochimaru."

"Where are you going?"

"My cell."

The snake leaned closer to him, Sasori unfazed.

"Maybe I should come too, just like old times."

"I have better things to do than get raped, thank you very much."

Orochimaru put out his hand to caress Sasori's cheek. Sasori grabbed his wrist before he was able to make the contact. Sasori bought his other fist up and it collided with the snake's face, sending him flying.

"Don't. You dare. Touch. Me."

Silence.

Sasori looked around.

The whole room were staring at them.

Suddenly cheers rose, screaming out.

"FIGHT!!!"

The members of Akatsuki hurried over to back up their team mate.

Orochimaru shakily stood up, blood dripping down his face from his bloody nose.

"You will pay for that, puppet boy." The snake ran at him, fist out stretched ready to pummel the red head mercilessly. Sasori swiftly grabbed the forwarding fist with his hand and spun the snake 90 degrees before slamming him into the cold metal wall. When the snake was about to pull back from the wall, the red head's fist connected with the back of the black haired head, smashing his face against the wall once more.

"This is for all of the people you raped, you sick, twisted bastard."

Bash.

"This is for raping me."

Bash.

"This is for cutting my arm off."

Bash.

"This is for making me obsessed with puppets."

Bash.

"This is for getting me in jail by making me turn people into puppets."

Bash.

"And this?"

Sasori took a step back and slammed his heel into the back of his head, a cracking sound echoing through the room.

"This is for making me create my art that inspired Deidara to become a criminal and end up in this hell hole."

Silence.

The body slumped down onto the floor.

The wall and corpse's face were both a bloody mess.

Sasori's head cleared.

He'd just killed Orochimaru.

He looked around.

Some people were cheering.

Some were laughing.

Some were joyous that the snake was now dead.

He looked at the Akatsuki members.

Itachi shook his head.

Most of them were congratulating Sasori…but…Deidara…

Deidara just stared at him, gaping.

Sasori walked in front of Deidara.

He grasped the blonde's collar and pulled his lips into a kiss.

The cheers fell.

The laughing silenced.

Everything seemed to disappear for Sasori, except for the blonde.

He could hear the faint cries in the back ground of the others, but they didn't matter.

He felt the blonde's hands wrap themselves around his neck, deepening the kiss.

The calm utopia he had just entered with the blonde shattered as he was pulled back, his hands letting go of the blonde.

He turned his head to see that Itachi had pulled him away from Deidara.

He looked around to see all the Akatsuki had gotten in front of their two comrades.

That was when he heard the voices.

"I KNEW HE WAS GAY!!!"

"It's disgusting."

"LORD OF THE GAYS!!"

"ASS FUCKER!!"

He also heard the other voices of his friends.

"Leave them alone."

"OH LIKE YOU CAN FUCKING TALK!!!"

"Mind your own business!!"

"YEAH!! GET A LIFE!!"

And then.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Everyone looked at Itachi.

"It doesn't matter. Get back to your groups and leave the Akatsuki alone."

Sasori turned and ran down the hall, anything to get away from that metallic room with the disapproving faces.

Yes, run like the little coward you are.

He ran back to his cell and buried his face the pillow, not knowing what else to do.

He had been so pre occupied with getting away from that room, that he had not noticed the blonde had been secretly following him, until a voice spoke up from the door of his cell.

"Your pathetic, Danna, un."

Silence.

Sasori sat up, not making eye contact with the blonde.

"Just leave me alone Deidara."

"When you're like this? Oh please Danna, you could be planning your suicide for all I know, I can't have you dying on me."

Silence.

"Hey Sasori, un?"

"What?"

"How much of yourself did you exactly convert into a puppet?"

Awkward silence.

"Not telling, un?"

Step.

Step.

Step.

The blonde caressed Sasori's cheek, suddenly crashing his lips to the puppets. Sasori's arms gave way, making him fall back onto the bed. The blonde climbed on top of him and smirked down at the puppet.

"Guess I'm just going to have to find out myself, un."

(end of flashback)

Sasori sighed.

That was when things had gone to hell.

--

You will find out what happens in the next chapter ^-^

Good news, THE CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE END OF THE CLIFF HANGER!! So in two chapters time you will find out what happens to Deidara ^-^ I already know, but I can't tell you!!

Yeah, a bit obvious what going to happen next chapter, but I have a few good things planned for it ^-^


	9. A Simple Question

The following chaper was done while listening to 'Breakeven' by The Script ^-^ Hope you likey!!

Day 20

Sasori lay back on his bed, remembering the events which had occurred just the day before.

The day before-

"Guess I'm just going to have to find out myself, un."

Sasori turned his head to look away from the blonde.

"Don't stare at me like I'm a hunk of meat, brat."

Chuckle.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than just stare, un."

Sasori struggled a bit under the blonde's grasp.

"Let go of me, idiot."

"I'm sorry Danna, I'm not going to."

Sasori refused to look at the blonde.

Deidara noticed this and pulled Sasori's chin so their eyes met.

He crashed their lips together, forcibly slipping his tongue into the red head's mouth.

Sasori had no choice but to let Deidara kiss him.

After a few seconds of resistant, he let himself melt into the kiss, his tongue joining the fight for dominance. Against the blonde's best efforts, he won their little battle.

While they were kissing, one of Deidara's hand slide its way down into Sasori's pants unnoticed by the puppet. Sasori gasped when the blonde grabbed his cock, holding back a moan when the mouth on the hand licked his tip. The blonde started to pump Sasori's manhood, his other hand busy removing their clothing. Sasori was so busy trying to hold back his moans that he didn't even notice Deidara remove his own shirt until he felt the blonde's tongue lick his chest cavity.

"Your body is so elegant Sasori; I can only imagine what your real one looked like."

Deidara continued to pump and lick Sasori's heart cavity. Sasori could no longer hold back his moans and groans. All motions from the blonde suddenly stopped.

Sasori let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's weird though that you still have your human cock."

Sasori tried to steady his breathing.

"I'm a man Deidara, pant, the last thing I'd ever do, pant, is neuter myself."

Chuckle.

The pumping suddenly started again.

Deidara's free hand was busy trying to remove their pants.

Before Sasori knew it, they were both naked.

"What, pant, if someone sees, pant, brat?"

"You forget how dark the cells are, it is nearly impossible to see past in this kind of darkness. Now..."

Deidara held three fingers to Sasori's mouth.

"Suck."

Sasori glared at the Deidara.

Suddenly Sasori flipped them over so Deidara was pinned beneath him.

"No _way_ am I being uke, Dei."

"Daaaaannnaa~" The blonde pouted.

The sudden personality change of the blonde amused Sasori.

"Sorry Dei, I'm seme or no deal."

"…Fine…"

Sasori smirked and held three fingers to Deidara's mouth.

"Now, be a good little uke and suck." His voice was both seductive and commanding. Deidara hastily shoved the offered digits into his mouth and started sucking.

Chuckle.

"Such an obedient little brat."

Sasori removed his fingers from the blonde's wet cavern and kissed the blonde passionately, slipping his tongue into Deidara's mouth in a battle of dominance.

While he distracted the blonde he inserted one finger into Deidara's heat. The escape artist didn't seem to even notice.

Deidara gasped when Sasori inserted the other 2 fingers simultaneously into the heat. He made a muffled sound of pain into the kiss. Sasori thrust his fingers in and out, occasionally scissoring to widen the entrance. The tip of his index finger brushed against something that made Deidara moan into the kiss. Sasori pulled away from the blonde's lips for air.

"You like that Dei?"

Deidara nodded vigorously. He subconsciously rocked his hips back and forth, wanting more.

Sasori changed the angle of his fingers and thrust them into Deidara's prostate, hitting dead centre. Deidara moaned, wanting more. He made a frustrated groan when Sasori removed his fingers.

"It's okay Dei, I have something else that will make us both satisfied."

Sasori positioned his manhood at the entrance of Deidara's ass. He suddenly slammed in all the way. Deidara cried out in pain, barely holding back the tears. Sasori nibbled the blonde's ear.

"Its okay, Dei, it will get better." Deidara gave a faint nod. Sasori patiently waited for what seemed like forever, which in reality was about a minute until Deidara gave a signal to keep going. Sasori pulled mostly out and suddenly slammed back in at a different angle, hitting Deidara's prostate. The blonde cried out in pleasure.

Bingo.

Sasori kept slamming into that one spot. Deidara cried out louder.

"FASTER, UN!!!"

Faster.

"HARDER!!"

Harder.

Sasori kept up a rhythm of slamming into the blonde.

Out.

Thrust.

Slam.

Moan.

Out.

Thrust.

Slam.

Moan.

Over and over.

Sasori felt himself coming closer to breaking point.

He fisted Deidara's ignored cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

Deidara's moans doubled and practically became screams.

Barely a minute later, Deidara let out a scream, releasing all over their stomachs.

His heat clamped down around Sasori. He managed a few more desperate thrusts before he came deep in the blonde, giving a shaky moan.

Both were panting hard and Deidara was sleek with sweat.

Sasori pulled out and immediately got up, putting his clothes back on and throwing Deidara his own clothes.

"Put your clothes on before someone sees you."

Deidara slipped his clothes back on quickly.

Sasori sat back down at the end of his bed. Deidara crawled to him, obviously in pain.

"Danna, are you okay?"

Deidara put a hand out to Sasori, only to have it slapped away.

"Just get the hell out of my cell."

"D-Danna, un?"

"Dammit Brat!! Do I have to draw you a map!?!"

"I l-love you Danna."

"Shut up."

"D-Don't you love m-me, Sasori, un?"

Two voices shouted in Sasori's mind, his heart and his head.

YES!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS!! I WANT YOU TO GO BACK TO YOUR CELL CAUSE I DON'T WANT OTHERS TO SEE YOU WITH ME!! I don't want to see you get hurt. I love you, Deidara.

HELL NO!!! I HATE YOU!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!! It will be embarrassing to be seen with a gay bitch like you. I don't love you, Deidara.

"…"

"…"

"Honestly, Deidara? …I don't love you."

Damn pride.

Sasori looked into Deidara's eyes. He practically saw Deidara's heart breaking in two.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, un."

Deidara shakily stood up, his ass still in pain. Sasori saw the tears running down the blonde's cheeks. Deidara limped to the cell door, nearly falling over.

"Let me help y-"

"Just leave me alone, Sasori."

Deidara disappeared out of Sasori's cell and into the darkness of his own.

You're an idiot, Sasori.

You deserve to be in this hell hole.

Sasori was confused. He was confused about everything. How long had Deidara loved him? How long had he been in love with Deidara? Why did he lie? Why did he break both of their hearts?

Sasori bought his knees up and hugged them against his chest.

I'm sorry Dei.

I'm just really confused.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I wish I was dead.

--

…I almost cried while writing this chapter T-T

But yeah I've had this chapter planned for ages

…

I'm going to try to cheer you up by saying about Deidara's characterisation!!

He is a very spontaneous character

He has weird mood swings and two personalities (Two personalities, not split personalities like Zetsu XD)

There is his usual personality which is pretty much his usual self in the anime; this is seen at the very beginning of the chapter, also when he was calling Sasori, Sasexy XD

Then there is his fragile ukeish unstable side, seen at the end and during smut XD

Also during the whole Russian Roulette chapter ^-^

Speaking of that next chapter is the end of the cliff hanger!! YaY!!


	10. Death Wish

Next chapter ^-^ In this chapter you find out how Madara finds out about Sasori and Deidara, and also, IT'S THE END OF THE CLIFF HANGER!!! YAY!!!

Warning- Swearing, a bit of gore

Also some lyrics from the songs 'When you were Young' and 'Breakeven' ^-^ Yay

--

Deidara sat curled up in his cell. Tears stained his cheeks and he held his legs tightly to his chest. He sang quietly.

"You sit there in your…heart ache…waiting on some beautiful boy too…save you from your…old ways…you pray forgiveness…watching out…here he comes…He doesn't look a thing like jesus…but he…talks like a gentlemen…like you imagined…when you…were young."

Deidara burst out into tears once more, muffling his sobs so the bastard in the cell across from his couldn't hear him.

"When you…were young…"

Deidara remembered when he was young, before his obsession with art. He remembered talking to his mother about Love.

"I said…When I grew up…I would find the perfect…one for me…Well mum…I'm all grown up…And I can now say…I lied to you…"

-

Sasori sat in his cell, singing quietly to himself as well.

"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Just praying to a god that I don't believe in, cause I got time while she got freedom. Cause when your heart breaks, no it don't break even…"

He was interrupted when a voice spoke out.

"Sasori?"

Sasori looked up, seeing a familiar figure.

Tobi stood at his cell door.

"Hi Tobi, you lost?"

"Na, Tobi came looking for you and Sempai, you've been gone for a bit now and Tobi was worried!!"

"Well, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine Sasori Sempai." Tobi sat down next to Sasori. "Tell Tobi what's wrong!!"

Sasori remembered what Hidan had said, about Tobi being a blabber mouth. He didn't care; he needed someone to talk to.

"Well, Tobi…I lied."

"Who to Sempai?"

"…Myself…And in the end, it hurt Deidara."

"What was the lie?"

"…I told him that I didn't love him."

"So Sasori Sempai does love Deidara Sempai?"

"With all my heart."

"Why did Sasori Sempai lie?"

"…I…Don't know why I lied…I…I just did…"

"Tobi's mummy always told Tobi not to lie!! Mummy said that if Tobi lied it would hurt others!!"

"Well, Tobi, I wish my mum had told me that before she died. I found out the hard way that it hurts others, and that it also hurts yourself."

"You should tell Deidara Sempai the truth!!"

"He probably won't want to talk to me ever again."

"Does Deidara Sempai love Sasori Sempai?"

"…He said…He did…"

"Then he will forgive you!!"

"…I don't think he will…"

"TOBI WILL GO ASK SEMPAI IF HE'S STILL MAD!!"

"…Knock yourself out."

Tobi stood up and walked out the cell door and into the cell across.

Sasori heard Tobi say "Deidara Sempai?"

Then he heard Deidara.

"FUCK OFF TOBI!! I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD!!"

Tobi went flying out the cell via a small explosion, crashing against the wall in Sasori's cell.

"Tobi thinks Sempai is still angry."

Sasori bought his knees to his chest once more.

"Well, Tobi should go tell the others that your okay."

Tobi stood back up off the floor where he had been flung and walked out the cell, stopping for a second and looking back at Sasori.

"See ya tomorrow Akasuna."

Tobi then disappeared from view.

...Well, that was weird.

"But he is right; I should tell Deidara the truth."

Sasori stood up.

"Hey fuckers!!" Sasori looked as the other Akatsuki members came through the hall way, followed by Itachi. Guess it was close to lights out.

Sasori sat down. As soon as all the Akatsuki members were in their correct cells, the doors were locked.

…Guess I have to wait for morning to tell him the truth.

(The next Day)

Ring.

(For people on DA- Read chapter 3, for people of FF.N, read the chapter called 'The Lottery and a Gun', and then come back to this point…Yep, it's the end of the cliff hanger!!)

Bang.

Sasori didn't know what had happened…until the figure of Deidara next to him slumped to the floor.

Deidara was on his knees, one hand scratching vigorously at his chest.

"Hmmm…I missed…Oh well; he will still probably die from blood loss or infection. You can all go back to your cells."

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!!"

Sasori was trying to stop Deidara from making the hole in his chest bigger and bloodier.

"DANNA!! LET GO OF MY HANDS!! IT'S BURNING SO BAD, UNN!!"

"Deidara. You're just making it worse."

"WHO DO YOU FUCKING THINK YOU ARE!?! FUCKING SHOOTING PRISONERS AT RANDOM!?!" Hidan pointed at Madara.

Madara turned his head and looked at them.

A malicious smirk spread across his face.

"Who do I think I am? Well." Madara's voice changed. "I'm Tobi."

All of them, excluding Deidara and Sasori were staring at him.

"Y-You're…Tobi?"

"Yes. Now get back to your own cells." Madara clicked his fingers. "And take this little traitor with you." Itachi was thrown out on a door opposite side than the one which they used to enter the room.

Kisame ran to Itachi and helped him up.

Itachi looked at them all, then at Deidara, immediately seeing he was injured. Itachi rushed over to help.

Madara chuckled.

"You're lucky I only bought in one bullet, or I would have shot the blonde twice, and I never miss twice." Madara disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"We need to get Deidara to one of the cells, we need to get that bullet out of him, it's very close to his heart."

"How close?"

"4 millimetres."

Sasori's eyes widened.

"JUST KILL ME!! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!! JUST PUT ME OUT OF MY AGONY, UNNN!!"

Tears were streaming down Deidara's cheeks.

Sasori was silent. He picked Deidara up; making sure his hands couldn't reach the wound and make it worse.

Deidara continued to cry and shout for them to kill him.

Sasori just remained silent as he carried the blonde.

The others trailed behind the two. Also silent.

They finally reached their hallway.

They went into Kisame's Cell as it was the closest and Sasori placed Deidara on the bed.

He held Deidara's hands.

Deidara continued to beg for death.

Itachi turned to Zetsu and said something. Zetsu nodded and ran out the room.

"All guards are trained in medical procedures, especially bullet wounds."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ESPECIALLY TRAINED TO MAKE MIRACLES!! JUST FUCKING KILL ME ALREADY!! IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH, UNNN!!!"

"Deidara."

Deidara stared at Sasori who was sitting beside the bed.

"Shut up. I'm not going to let them kill you. Because that would end your misery, but then I would be in hell." Deidara opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Sasori. "Shut up you idiot, what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Silence.

Deidara stared at him, starting to cry even more.

"SOMEONE GET THIS BULLET THE HELL OUT OF ME!!!"

-

HE FINALLY TOLD DEI HE LOVES HIM!!

Yep, Madara just barely missed Deidara's heart ^-^

Then he wants to die, Sasori tells him he loves him and Deidara's death wish is quickly changed

^-^

Hope you likey!!


	11. The Big Doll House

You better realise how much I dedicate to this fan fiction, I even went on a website that said about treating bullet wounds just so this chapter could be somewhat realistic. Oh well, I didn't mind XD Hope you likey!!

-

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Zetsu came running back into the cell, holding a pair of tongs and a bowl with water in it, which had probably been stolen from the kitchen.

He passed them to Itachi. He took them and turned to Deidara.

Step.

Step.

He sat on the bed.

"Now, Deidara, this is going to hurt…"

"I don't care, un."

Itachi nodded.

Sasori held Deidara's hand to reassure him.

Itachi lent down and the end of the tongs disappeared into the wound as it tried to fish for the bullet.

Deidara had his eyes clenched shut, trying to hold back the tears. He squeezed Sasori's hand to remind himself he had a reason to withstand the pain.

"Okay, I've found it, now Deidara, dislodging it is going to hurt a lot, but I need to stay still, its close to your heart and just one slip…Just don't move."

Deidara nodded. Sasori kissed the blonde lightly on the cheek.

"I love you, Dei." Deidara nodded faintly.

A pain shot through his whole body when Itachi so much as touched the bullet lodged in his chest.

Groan.

"Sorry Deidara. Sasori, your going to have to hold him down, Kisame, hold down his legs."

Sasori and Kisame both nodded.

Sasori sat next to the blonde's head and used his arms to hold Deidara's arms and chest down.

Kisame positioned himself at the end of the bed, tightly holding Deidara's 2 legs down.

Both nodded once more and Itachi began.

He clasped the tongs down around the lodged bullet and started to pull it from the gaping wound.

Deidara screamed in pain.

Sasori and Kisame struggled to keep him still.

Another scream.

Sasori wanted to kiss away the tears, but he needed all his concentration from keeping him still.

Deidara was crying heavily now.

Screw being brave.

"SASORI!!!!"

"I'm just here."

"S-Say it ple-"

Scream.

"I love you Deidara."

"I lov-"

Another scream.

"I love you Deidara. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you…"

Sasori kept repeating it over and over.

Deidara tried desperately to hold back the screams that clawed at his throat.

Every time Sasori admitted his love, the pain subsided, even if just for a instant.

"I love you. I love you. I lo-"

Deidara had cut him off my thrusting his lips onto the puppet's.

Sasori kissed him back, trying to distract the blonde and also keep a tight grip on him.

Deidara bit Sasori's lip hard to hold back a scream.

Sasori didn't mind though, he barely felt pain anyway.

Deidara let go of his lips and poised to scream. Sasori crashed his lips down. The blonde screamed into his mouth, muffling it out.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

Sasori pulled away and looked to see the bullet now lay on the floor.

Itachi sighed with relief and wiped his forehead.

Deidara was heavily panting, still in pain though not as much.

"Sorry Deidara, It's not over yet, we need to clean the wound out so it doesn't become infected."

Deidara gulped.

"I will do it."

Deidara looked at Sasori.

"B-but Danna, un…"

"Trust me Dei; I'm used to having to clean out wounds. I promise I will be gentle."

** (A/N the two stars represent swap of POV)

Deidara gave a faint nod. It actually comforted him, because he knew Sasori would be more careful than Itachi.

To Itachi, he was just another person…

But to Sasori…

One sec…

What was he to Sasori?

He loved the puppet, and the puppet had said he loved him.

Did that make them lovers?

Boy friends?

Best friends?

Maybe Sasori had been lying…

But why would he lie?

Well, he had to of lied to him once.

He had said he didn't love him.

And then he just said he did.

Which one was the lie?

**

"D-Danna?"

"Hn?"

Sasori was dabbing a ripped off piece of his own sleeve into a bowl of salt water.

"Why did you lie?"

"…I don't know."

"I'm serious Danna, tell me."

"I was just really confused, my heart screamed yes but my head screamed no."

"Don't you know to always follow your heart, un?"

"No, on the streets, if you don't follow your head, then you might as well be dead."

Deidara nodded.

"What if Tobi…Madara, hadn't missed? What if I was dead now? What would have happened then?"

"I don't want to think about it." His voice had a pitch of anger in it. He hated being asked questions which he didn't know the answer to. "…Sorry, are you able to remove your shirt?"

**

"I will try, un." With every move Deidara made, he was in pain. Even breathing was painful. But he had to be brave. For himself. For Sasori.

**

Deidara had removed his shirt and Sasori looked hungrily at the boy's abs. He shook his head to clear it. DAMMIT SASORI!! THIS IS DEFFINATELY NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!!!

Sasori scooted over so he had more access to the wound. It was just them two now. Zetsu had returned to his cell, and after Itachi had instructed Sasori on the correct procedure, he had gone off with Kisame to find a first aid kit.

"Deidara, this won't hurt as much as having the bullet removed, but it will still be painful. You have to promise me you won't move, if you move then…umm… no sex for two months…and that's after you get better!!"

"Hmmm, good proposition, it's a deal." Deidara gave his usual cocky smile.

"I'm serious Dei, you can't move an inch."

"I know Danna, un."

"Sigh. Better get this over with."

Sasori wrung out the cloth and dabbed it in the wound.

Deidara made a muffled sound of pain. Sasori looked quickly at his face to see he was biting his lip. Sasori soaked the cloth once more, a bit of blood lacing with the salt water. Sasori bought it back to the wound. This was going to be a long night.

--

The water was now practically dyed red. But Sasori was almost done. The freaky thing was that when Sasori was cleaning out the wound, he could feel the blonde's heart beat. It was only separated by a thin layer of flesh. Sasori didn't want to think about how close the bullet had come to erasing the existence of his beloved Deidara, the thought just made him scared.

Sasori had been applying pressure with the soaked rag while he had been cleaning the wound, to stop the bleeding. Itachi had instructed him to do this.

Speaking of Itachi…

"We found a first aid kit."

Sasori turned and nodded.

"I'm done cleaning the wound."

Sasori saw the look of relief on Deidara's face. He had been in agony the whole time, but had kept his promise and did not move, though his lip was now a swollen and bloody mess.

Sasori made room for Itachi. He placed down the first aid box and opened it. He pulled out a piece of plastic film and placed it on top of the wound. Itachi stuck it down on three sides with three bandaids.

"Since it's in the chest, air can get into it with the constant breathing. It's an air tight material, but we need to have one of the sides open so the chest can have its usual negative pressure state. Also air will escape from the wound when he breaths in, but none will enter when he breaths out."

Sasori nodded. Guess Itachi really had been paying attention in class.

Sasori held up three fingers.

"Three?"

"Three what, un?"

"Three days."

Kisame, Itachi and Deidara stared at Sasori, dumb struck.

"Three Days till we escape the Big Doll House." Sasori put his hand out.

"The Big Doll House, un." Deidara managed to sit up, though still in pain, and laid his hand on top of Sasori's.

"The Big Doll House." Kisame put his hand on Deidara's.

"I think you're all crazy…The Big Doll House." Itachi put his hand on Kisame's.

"We want in too."

All four looked towards to cell door. All the rest of the Akatsuki members stood there.

Konan put her hand in.

"The Big Doll House."

Pein did as well.

"The Big Doll House."

Hidan and Kakuzu put there hands in.

"The Big Doll House."

"The Big fucking Doll House."

Zetsu's white side put his hand in.

"The Big Doll House."

"I don't agree."

"Zet, I'm escaping, so you have to."

A moment of silence.

Zetsu's other black hand joined the rest.

"The Big Doll House."

Sasori looked around at the group of all his friends.

"The Big Doll House ain't big enough for Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki." All of them echoed after Sasori.

"Akatsuki, in just three days, we're going to escape."

-

Woot, some lyrics at the end there from the song 'The Big Doll House' from Hairspray XD Its been ages since I had lyrics. When they are all repeating The Big Doll House ^-^ Also nearly when Sasori says "The Big Doll House ain't big enough for Akatsuki" is close to the lyrics of the song, the song goes "The Big Doll House ain't big enough for me." Akatsuki, Me, lolz, they both rhyme anyway XD

Ooo And guess what!!! On Wednesday Im going on an excursion to the Fremantle Prison with my school XD Lolz, hopefully I will get some ideas for the escape!!

Hope you likey!!


	12. The Blood Stained Kunai

Next chapter ^-^ Hope you likey, sozzy but swearing, etc.

--

Days till Escape - 2

"Deidara?"

Sasori had moved Deidara into his own room, so Kisame could have his own room back, and Itachi could have the blonde's. Deidara was sleeping most the time but Sasori refused to leave his side. He didn't need to leave anyway. He didn't eat. He didn't need anything…Except for Deidara.

"Deidara, wake up."

Sasori lightly shook the blonde awake, and by lightly, I mean hard.

Deidara awoke, startled.

"Huh?!"

"It's just me."

Deidara blinked slowly and yawned.

"What is it, Danna, un?"

"I want you to tell me about your successful escape."

"What? Why?"

"Any information on escaping is vital to our mission."

Deidara nodded.

"Okay, un. Well, it all started 2 years ago, my third week at the Big Doll House."

-- 2 years earlier

Deidara lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Week 3 at the Big Doll House.

Ring.

Deidara stood up. Probably another one of the stupid places many drills.

A voice spoke out.

"This block has just won the lottery."

Silence.

"So, cells 440, 438, 437, 436, 435 and 434, your up." Deidara's door automatically opened, as did Kakuzu's, Kisame's, Zetsu's, Pein's and Konan's. Deidara walked out the gate to see a guy with black spiky hair and a black cloak on.

"I am Madara Uchiha, as I know some of you are aware. Now, follow me."

They walked silently down the hallway. Suddenly they heard foot steps.

Running.

Run.

Run.

Run.

A pink haired girl ran past them, tears down her eyes.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!"

Click.

Madara aimlessly pointed the gun behind him, all the Akatsuki unmoving.

Bang.

Thud.

The bullet had flown past all of them, barely missing, and stuck the girl in the back, right in the heart. She now lay lifeless on the floor.

Deidara was shocked.

"No running in my halls. Hmmm, that was my only bullet. Guess you guys are unfortunate, no lottery for you."

Deidara was shocked.

Only one thought echoed in his mind.

RUN!!!!

Deidara turned around and heeded the voice. He began to run.

No one stopped him.

He didn't stop.

He kept running.

He ran into the doors, thrusting them open.

Slam.

He stepped out into the raining night.

This was the first time he had been outside in three weeks.

But no time to stop.

He kept running.

Deidara's mouth chewed on the last of his clay.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

The many guards were firing at him.

He dodged them. Barely.

"KATSU!!!"

Bang.

The gates of the Big Doll House were blown open.

He ran out.

FREEDOM!!!

He suddenly saw a pair of lights. Head lights.

Crash.

Everything blacked out.

When he came to, he was in a white room.

He looked around.

"What happened, un?"

He was in pain.

"You were hit by a car."

Deidara suddenly turned around. There stood Madara Uchiha. But…Deidara was sure that he hadn't been there before.

"You're quite fortunate, Iwa…Or should I say…unfortunate."

Deidara didn't move. He didn't even know if he could.

Madara took a step forward.

Still Deidara couldn't move.

He saw the sharp Kunai knife which the Uchiha held in hand.

"You need to be punished Deidara."

Madara now stood over him. Deidara stared up at the shadowy figure above him.

"Your eyes…" Madara was staring into both of Deidara's light blue orbs. "I hate them. Just by looking at them, I am disgusted. I WILL JUST ERASE THEM!!!"

Squish.

Deidara screamed.

Madara had slammed the kunai through his left eye. It hurt. It hurt so badly. It hurt more than anything Deidara had ever experienced. He wanted to cry. But he couldn't.

Too much pain.

He screamed again.

Madara pulled back the kunai.

Hot blood dripped down from Deidara's pierced and now broken eye.

It burned.

He refused to cry.

That would just make it burn more.

He forced himself to look up with his one remaining eye. He saw Madara poise to strike his only remaining eye.

The hand seemed to come down in slow motion.

Closer.

Closer.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

The hand stopped.

"Come in."

**

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

I tapped on the white door.

"Come in."

I opened the door. I see the boy with blood drenched blonde hair and the prison guard. I was shocked. I didn't think I had hurt the blonde that much…Then again, I had accidentally hit him.

That was when I saw the bloody Kunai in the guard's hand.

I was horrified.

But I didn't show it.

"Ah, you were the one who stopped our little escape artist. I must thank you; it really would have been a pain to have our record of zero successful escapes broken. What is your name?"

I looked back and forth between the two figures. The guard was smirking at me. The blonde was panting, hand held over his left eye as blood slowly dribbled in between his fingers. I felt pity for him.

"Well?"

My eyes flickered back to the guard.

"I am Itachi Uchiha."

"Ah, another Uchiha, excellent. How old are you?"

"17."

"Well, Uchiha, come back in a year for an interview, we would love you to join us at the Big Doll House."

I looked back at the blonde once more. If I leave, he would probably kill him.

"Can I fill out the application now and have my interview officially when I turn 18?"

"Ah, a good idea, fine then."

Slam.

Madara had kicked the left side of Deidara's face. The blonde smashed into one of the white walls, staining it red.

"You're free to return to your cell, Iwa."

The boy looked up at me with his one visible eye. I could see tears in them, but he refused to cry. The look he gave me…I don't know if he was blaming me, or thanking me. Really, it was my entire fault; the least I can do is keep him alive for tonight. I will find out which section he is in, and I will try my best to keep him alive.

I followed behind Madara. I can't help you now, Iwa, or whatever your name is, but I will help you.

It is my fault.

It is my sin.

It is my future.

It is my fault.

--

Silence.

"So, that is why Itachi became a guard?"

"Un."

"And how you know about the Lottery?"

"Yes."

"And that's why you wear your hair like that."

Deidara blinked sleepily.

"You know what, Danna? If it hadn't been for Itachi accidentally stopping my escape…And then coming to apologize to Madara…And becoming a guard and taking Akatsuki out of the Lottery…Then we never would have met…"

"Deidara…"

"For the first time…I'm…I'm glad…That all of my escape attempts…"

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Deidara was crying.

Sasori stood up and lay down next to Deidara on the bed. He pulled him close and stroked his hair.

"That all my escape attempts…have failed…Or else…We never would have met…Danna…"

Sasori kissed away Deidara's tears.

"I love you Dei, but please shut up. Go to sleep, you need the rest."

Deidara gave a small chuckle and nodded. He closed his eyes and was soon snoring softly.

Sasori closed his eyes as well.

We won't fail, Dei. We will either escape, or die trying.

--

I don't know if you've noticed, but the theme I have going in this fan fiction is how things people do affect others.

Here's an example.

Orochimaru raped Sasori and cut off his arm.

Sasori replaced his arm with a puppet one.

This got him obsessed with puppets.

He started killing people and turning them into puppets, along with himself.

Deidara saw one of his Human puppets.

This inspired Deidara to follow his own art, not caring about the consequences.

Which caused Deidara to end up in the Big Doll House.

^-^ see? What Orochimaru did, in the end affected Deidara!! Its like the Butterfly Effect!!

Yeah, I went to a prison and I have some ideas planned for the escape ^O^ YaY

A bit of foreshadowing at the end, you now know that they are either going to escape, or die trying. Which will it be? …You expect me to know? I've told this to some people, but not to others, I cant do things which are out of my Characters characterizations, its like how Sasori always tells Deidara to shut up, I'm not going to change him to an all lovey dovey character, that would be just bizarre, so yeah, it really how the characters act which will determine the outcome ^-^ I also debate over stuff, like in this chapter I was debating whether or not Madara should actually rape Deidara or not, in the end I decided not, this is supposed to be Drama, not angst…Anyway, I have to keep everything in the plot the same, like How Deidara has been in the Big Doll House for 2 years, while Itachi has only been a guard for one year. You also see that Deidara and Sasori are very alike; their cells were first called out in the Lottery thing when they had been in for 3 weeks. Yeah, anyway,

HOPE YOU LIKEY!!


	13. What if

To really get this chapter, you have to remember what a spontaneous character Deidara is an how he has two different personalities (not split personalities!!) and how over protective Sasori is, even if he doesn't show it

--

"Okay Akatsuki."

The Akatsuki were all in Sasori's cell. A map sat before them with several circles and lines on.

"We are here."

Sasori pointed to a square marked 'S'.

"Now, I am sure you are all wondering why I picked the day of the escape."

"Im wondering where the hell you got a map!!"

There were several murmurs of agreement.

Sasori ignored this.

"Well, Akatsuki, the day of our escape, is Christmas day."

All of them were staring at him dumbfounded.

"I kept track of my time here. Anyway, the good thing about this, there will be fewer guards."

Pein stood up off the cold floor which that all sat on, besides Deidara of course who had the bed.

"Sasori, I need to speak with you privately."

Sasori nodded and stood up as well, following after the leader of Akatsuki. Pein stopped when he decided that they were out of ear shot with the other members of Akatsuki. He turned around and faced Sasori.

"We have to leave him behind." Sasori's eyes remained the same. He knew that by 'Him', Pein meant Deidara.

Sasori's expression didn't change though. He continued to give his trade mark bored expression. He turned his back to Pein and started walking back to the cell.

"You can't walk away from this Sasori; he is a danger to the mission. He is too injured. If he can't run then-"

Sasori stopped walking.

"What if it were Konan?"

Silence.

"What?"

Sasori turned his head partly to glare at Pein.

"What if it were Konan who had gotten shot? Would you just leave her behind?" He spat the words at the Leader, venom laced with them.

"Kona- That's totally different!!"

Sasori turned around, facing him.

"How is that different!?!" He was getting angry. He wasn't supposed to feel emotions. But that was what Deidara did to him. He wouldn't leave him behind.

"It is different, I love her!!"

"WELL I LOVE DEIDARA!!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT DEIDARA!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE!! NOT YOU!! NOT THEM!! NOT EVEN MYSELF!! ONLY KONAN!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!!...I'm the reason she is in this hell hole…"

Silence.

Chuckle.

Pein looked at Sasori. The puppet had a slight smirk and was quietly chuckling.

"That is where you are incorrect. I know exactly what you are feeling. Even if I didn't meet Deidara before being locked in here, he knew me. It was my ar- … My wrong doings that made him end up in this hell hole. So don't whine to me about your problems."

Silence.

"Listen. We will go into groups of two. Deidara and I. You and Konan. Itachi and Kisame. Kakuzu and Hidan. And technically Zetsu is two people, so he is with himself. The golden rule of these pairs? If your partner doesn't escape, you don't escape. If they stop, you stop. If they die, you grab their body and continue on. It is not an 'Oh Well' matter, it is either both of you, or nothing. Deal?"

Silence once more.

"…Deal."

Sasori turned back around, Pein following behind him silently.

"Besides. We need Deidara. He is of big importance to our escape."

They re-entered the cell, everyone looking at them, they had probably heard everything.

"From now on, we are in pairs. I'm sure you heard who you are with. Now, the plan…"

-

"Danna?"

Sasori lazily opened his eyes. He was lying on his bed, cuddled up with Deidara. Sasori automatically kissed the blonde lightly on the tip of the nose.

"Hn?"

"Can I have something to eat, un?"

Sasori gave a faint smile and nodded, standing up off the bed and picking up the blonde's food tray which they had been using since Deidara got shot.

"Be back in a sec."

Sasori exited the cell.

Trudge.

Trudge.

Trudge.

Sasori walked down the hall way with his usual bored expression which gave him the impression that he was stoned, even though he had never even tried drugs…Well, besides pain killers when he was converting himself into a puppet.

Sasori continued along.

Something didn't feel right.

His eyes snaked down to the tray.

An empty plate and an empty glass of water, Deidara would never bug him if there was still a drop or a crumb left.

A fork.

A spoon.

A kni-.

…

Shit.

Sasori immediately dropped the tray and started sprinting back to the cell.

DAMMIT DEIDARA!!

**

Deidara ripped off the plastic from the wound in his chest where the bullet had been lodged just 2 days ago.

He held out the silver glinting knife, angling it towards the thin wall between the hole and his heart.

He thrust forward the knife, feeling it slid into something…but he felt no pain…

He looked up into the face of his Danna.

**

Sasori pulled his hand away, pulling the knife out of it. One more second and he would have come back to a dead blonde. The knife clattered to the floor.

Whack.

Deidara let out a cry of pain.

Sasori had slapped him across the face. Hard.

Sasori noticed the tears pouring out of Deidara's azure eyes. Oh no, he was not going to show pity.

He grabbed Deidara's chin and made him face him. Deidara still refused to make eye contact.

"Look at me, Brat." His voice was harsh and commanding. It was an order.

Deidara's eyes flickered to the puppet's.

More tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Why, Deidara?"

Silence.

"Tell me."

Deidara burst out into more tears. He practically shouted his answer.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DANNA!!!"

Sasori continued to glare at the blonde coldly. He spat his words out.

"So you would kill yourself?!"

Silence.

Deidara's voice was barely audible this time.

"I want you to escape, un…"

"What?"

"I know what Pein was saying…I can't go Danna, you have to escape without me…"

"…Deidara…"

Sasori's anger disappeared instantly.

"You are the only reason I want to escape…If we don't escape, then at least we would be together…And you know what would happen if you committed suicide?"

Sasori picked up the knife. Deidara shook his head slowly, a bit scared.

"Give me your hand Deidara."

Deidara hesitated, but put out his left hand. Sasori took it in one hand and held up his own hand, revealing the hole left by the knife before. Deidara gulped. Sasori's grip on the knife tightened and he held it above Deidara's hand.

"We have to suffer the same fate."

The knife came down. Deidara closed his eyes tightly, expecting the pain of the knife plunging into his flesh.

He felt something else in stead. He opened his eyes and saw the Sasori had kissed his hand, the knife dangling barely a centimetre above the blonde's hand. The knife was placed onto the floor.

"Not that I would actually hurt you, Dei."

Sasori's eyes met Deidara's.

"But, to make it short, if you had killed yourself, I would have had to kill myself as well."

"B-But, un-"

"There is no 'but' Deidara, that is what I agreed to when I said I would be your partner for tomorrow. That is the golden rule of the pairs. You both share the same fate."

Deidara burst out crying once more and flung his arms around Sasori. He flinched though when his, now uncovered, wound rubbed against Sasori's rough prison shirt. Sasori sighed and pushed Deidara back, re attaching the plastic bandage to the wound.

"Just don't do anything so stupid again, brat."

Deidara gave a faint nod.

"I'm sorry, un."

"You should be, brat." Sasori stood up and crawled onto the bed.

"Ah, Danna, I actually am hungry, un…"

"Too bad, I'm not leaving you alone again."

"B-But Danna!!"

"No."

Deidara whined. Sasori just put his arm around Deidara and pulled him to his chest.

"Ask Itachi or Kisame to get you something when they come to check that the wound is healing. Until then, deal with it."

"…Fine, un…" Deidara snuggled into Sasori and closed his eyes.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

He should have expected Deidara would try something stupid.

Oh well. This is the kind of thing you should have expected, Sasori.

Tomorrow is the big day, after all.

-

Oh shit.

_Well I believe the world is burning to the ground_

"End of the line, Akasuna." Madara held up the sleek gun, aiming at Sasori.

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out_

Bang.

_Let's see how far we've come__, let's see how far we've come._

--

A preview of the next chapter at the end there ^-^ Yeah, it going to have the lyrics to the song 'How far we've come' in it because I reakon they suit the thing. Anyway, sozzy this chapter took so long, next chapter is Definitely going to be the escape ^-^


	14. DANNA!

FINALLY!! THE ESCAPE!!! ^O^ With lyrics to the song 'How Far We've Come' by MatchBox 20 ^-^ Good song, anyway, ON WITH THE ESCAPE!!

-

_Hello, Hello, Hello_

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world, but its feeling just like every other morning before, now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if its gone._

Sasori awoke. Today was the day. He shook Deidara awake. He made a groaning noise but refused to open his eyes. Sasori decided it best to be nice to the blond, so, being so nice as he was, he pushed him off the bed.

Thud.

Deidara landed on the cold hard floor. Groaning once more he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Danna, I was sleeping. It's too early."

Deidara once more closed his eyes, not even the floor would stop him from getting 40 winks.

Sasori gave an evil smirk and crawled onto the floor. He rolled Deidara over. Deidara opened his eyes once more.

"Sasori, let me sleep or I will start calling you Sasexy again." Sasori ignored this and crawled on top of Deidara. This woke him up. "Sasori?"

Sasori gave a lustful smirk.

"Dei-Da-Ra." He pronounced each syllable seductively. He crashed his lips to the blonde's. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck automatically, deepening the kiss. Both their tongues fought for dominance, Sasori winning as usual. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away, softly panting.

"Danna…Do me, unn~"

Sasori chuckled and sat up to Deidara's dismay.

"Sorry Dei, I need you at top strength for today, I will be a pain in the ass later."

"Today, un?"

"Today is the day of our escape, remember?"

Deidara's eyes widened and he nodded slowly.

Sasori chuckled once more.

"Merry Christmas, Brat. Now, get a shirt on, step one is now in action."

Deidara nodded once more and sat up, slipping his shirt back on.

"Step one, un."

"You just have to do one of them, I will be right here."

Deidara nodded and stood up. It hurt a bit to move but he would just have to put up with it. No way was he going to slow his Danna down.

He picked up the tool he needed. A hair pin. Sasori had surprisingly found it in his cell. It was weird that it hadn't been confiscated. A lot of stuff was not allowed in the Big Doll House. Sasori himself had had all of his weapons detected and uninstalled. Though, he had managed to sneak in one weapon, but that was for later. Sasori passed the hair pin to Deidara. They both knew the plan. Deidara walked to the bars of the cell, obviously in pain, and slipped out in between them.

Deidara wasn't supposed to have such a big role in the plan, but no one else had been able to squeeze through the bars, not even Konan with her slim figure. Sasori watched as Deidara fiddled with the hair pin and the lock of the cell door. After a minute there was a soft click. Deidara smiled smugly and slid the door open. Sasori walked out, kissing Deidara lightly on the forehead. Deidara handed him the hair pin and Sasori moved to the other side of the corridor to a lock which was attached to the wall. He fiddled with it for a bit before it finally unlocked. All the Akatsuki cell doors opened automatically with this lock. Each member immediately walked out and to their partners.

Sasori walked back to Deidara, who was supporting himself with Sasori's cell bars.

"You okay, Dei?"

Deidara gave a faint nod and a small grin.

"Never better, un!!"

Sasori knew it was a lie but there was nothing they could do about Deidara's pain. Sasori grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He turned to the other Akatsuki.

"Let's get out of this hell hole."

They all nodded.

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I, started staring at the passengers waving good bye, can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

They all started running, splitting up into their pairs as to not draw so much attention. They would meet up at the gate of the Big Doll House.

_Well I believe the world is burning to the ground, oh well, I guess we're gonna find out, lets see how far we've come, lets see how far we've come._

Deidara was being pulled along by Sasori. He barely managed to not fall over and if it weren't for Sasori's hand still pulling him onward he would have given up already. His chest was aching even though he tried his hardest to ignore it. Suddenly Sasori let go of his hand, Deidara immediately falling over. He was scared as to why Sasori had let go, until he heard the bullet whiz past over his head. He looked up from the floor and saw Sasori standing in front of him protectively. Who had shot at them? Deidara's question was soon answered.

*

Sasori stared at the black cloaked figure before him.

Oh shit.

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end,_

"End of the line, Akasuna." Madara held up the sleek gun, aiming at Sasori.

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend._

Bang.

_Let's see how far we've come, __let's see how far we've come._

The bullet collided into Sasori's waist. Sasori chuckled.

Bang.

This bullet hit Sasori's left shoulder.

Chuckle.

Madara smirked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a puppet. But, I know your weak spot."

Madara aimed the gun at Sasori's chest cavity.

_I__ think you turn to the clock but I don't really know, and I cant remember caring for an hour or so, started crying and I couldn't stop myself, I started running but there's no where to run to._

Sasori's smile immediately dropped and his eyes widened slightly.

Madara chuckled once more.

_I sat down on the street took a look at myself, said "Where you going man? You know the world is headed for hell?"_

"Not so tough now, are we, Akasuna. Say goodbye."

_Say your goodbyes if you got someone you can say goodbye to._

Bang.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground, oh well, I guess we're gonna find out, lets see how far we've come, lets see how far we've come._

Madara slumped to the floor.

_Well__ I believe it all is coming to an end, Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend, lets see how far we've come, lets see how far we've come._

Sasori turned his head to see where the bullet had come from.

Itachi stood there, gun in hand. He had blood splattered on his face, probably from the rightful owner of the silver magnum he held.

"Looks like you lost, Tobi."

Sasori couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks."

"Now is not the time to apologise. Let's go."

Sasori nodded and turned to Deidara behind him.

"Sorry bout that, Dei."

"It's okay, un."

Deidara was crying. Sasori put a hand out to Deidara to help him up. Deidara took it and tried to get up. He made a pained noise and fell back to the floor.

"You okay Dei?"

Deidara started crying even more.

"My ankles, un…"

Itachi and Kisame joined the duo.

"He must have sprained his ankles when he fell over."

Kisame turned his head away.

"Itachi, you should just put him out of his misery."

"NO!!!" Itachi and Sasori both looked at each other. Sasori then remembered why Itachi had become a guard in the first place. Sasori nodded and turned back to Deidara.

Sasori stood up and turned his back to Deidara. He crouched once more and pulled Deidara onto his back.

"Danna?"

"Hold on tight, brat." Deidara nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Sasori's neck.

Sasori nodded to Itachi and Kisame and they all took off. Deidara was shocked at the speed they were going at. They were moving at a blur. Deidara held on tighter, scared that if he so much as loosened his grip he would slow Sasori down.

_Its gone, gone, baby, its all gone, there's no one on the corner and there__'s no one at home, Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool, now its over for me and its over for you._

_Its gone, gone, baby, its all gone, there's no one on the corner and there's no one at home, Well it was cool, cool, it was just all cool, now its over for me and its over for you._

They arrived at the large wooden doors which were the entrance to the court yard. All the other pairs were there as well.

"The doors locked and we can't open it."

Sasori nodded.

"Itachi, you take Deidara from now on."

Itachi nodded and removed Deidara from Sasori and onto his own back.

"Danna, un?"

"Everyone get back a bit."

The Akatsuki did as they were told. It was time for Sasori to use his only weapon. Sasori removed a small piece of paper from one of his joints.

He stuck it to the door and walked back a bit.

An explosive tag.

BANG!!

The door exploded.

_I believe the world, is burning to the ground, oh well, I guess we're gonna find out, lets see how far we've come, lets see how far we've come._

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end, oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend, lets see how far we've come, lets see how far we come._

They ran out through the smoking door way.

Sasori stared.

There were more guards than he had expected.

There were less than usual, but still many.

And the worst part was that most of them were actually in the court yard instead of on the wall. They were blocking the entrance to the outside.

For a moment there was silence. Then suddenly there were roars. The crowd of guards swarmed around them.

Sasori turned to Deidara and mouthed out 2 words.

Plan B.

Deidara, shocked, managed a nod.

Plan A had just been to just run to the door and climb over.

Plan B was a last resort. Mainly because it all depended on Deidara.

Deidara shoved one of his hands into his clay pouch.

_Let__'s see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come._

Deidara spat out the little bird.

This better work.

He bought two fingers to his lips.

For a moment nothing happened.

Suddenly the bird was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Large wings cleared the cloud quickly. The bird stood there, large enough for all the Akatsuki members to fit on it's back. The guards ran faster towards them, some pulling out guns.

The Akatsuki ran to the bird, all except Sasori.

Deidara stared at his Danna.

"SASORI!! COME ON, UN!!!"

"GO!! I WILL CATCH UP!!!"

The guards had reach Sasori. He was attacking them, drawing their attention away from the bird.

_Let's__ see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come._

The bird flapped its wings and took off into the sky.

"DANNA!!" Deidara tried to get up, but Itachi and Kisame kept him from helping his Danna. "COME ON DANNA!!!"

Deidara stared in horror as the guards swarmed over Sasori, the red head disappearing from view as the bird got higher and higher. Deidara burst out crying, wanting to help his Danna. Sasori was surely dead by now.

Deidara would never see him again.

_Let__'s see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come._

Something suddenly caught Deidara's attention. Something red was flying up through the air. Deidara knew what the object was. But it wasn't going to make it onto the bird. Deidara saw this. He managed to wrestle out of the grip of his fellow Akatsuki member's launching himself onto the tail of the bird. He slipped and started to fall. But he grabbed the object. One hand entangled around one of the cords. He felt hands grip his sprained ankles and pull him up. He refused to let go of the object.

Deidara was back safely on the clay bird. He knew the others were shouting at him, but he didn't listen. He held the object he had caught to his chest, tears rolling down his eyes.

He heard the other become quiet.

"What is that thing?"

Deidara smiled at the others, still crying.

"Sasori Danna, un."

_Let__'s see how far we've come._

The others stared.

Deidara was holding Sasori's heart container to his chest.

He could feel the soft heart beat coming from it. This little container was his Sasori. He could feel it.

"Akatsuki…"

Everyone turned to Pein.

"Our top two priorities. Firstly, we need to find a place where we won't be in danger of getting caught…Secondly; we need to find a new body for Sasori."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Deidara hugged his Danna closer. He heard something in his mind. It was his Danna's voice.

**I promised you**** that I wouldn't leave you, Brat.**

-

Wow, even I started crying a bit at the end there!! Well, just a few tears in my eyes, I'm a very emotionless person XD Next chapter is the Epilogue ^-^ Woot

For those who have read SasoDei School of Freaks, this was sort of the other idea I had for an ending in that one, that all the Akatsuki escape the school via one of Deidara's clay birds, like in Jiyuus (or whatever her name was) picture ^-^

The idea at the end of this came to me this morning when I was in bed trying to get to sleep XD Woot, hope you likey!! I shall update soon!!


	15. EPILOGUE! Two Voices of Sasori

Last chapter ^O^ Woot Woot, the Epilogue!! …Sozzy it took so long =.= It was my B-Day on the 19th and I've been pre occupied, and if some of you know my problems with write chapters…such as this one (you will find out) then you can understand XD

HOPE YOU LIKEY THE EPILOGUE OF BIG DOLL HOUSE!!!

-

This is…odd…This feeling of knowing, yet being completely oblivious at the same time. That is how I feel…I know about everyone around me, but I'm completely oblivious to what is going on, well, besides what I can hear…But I can't hear…I told you it was odd…I feel like I'm in suspended animation, I only concentrate on thoughts and keeping my heart going. The thoughts…I can hear them…Everyone around me…All the Akatsuki's minds are open to my own. I can flick through past memories, and if I try hard enough, I can hear their present thoughts…That's how I know what's going on...I know that Pein is thinking about his future with Konan…I know that Konan is making lunch for everyone…Zetsu is arguing with himself as usual in his thoughts…Kisame is wondering about Itachi's feelings for him…Itachi is wondering why Kisame is staring at him so intently…Kakuzu is wondering how much money he would make if he sold the TV…Hidan is remembering the feeling of killing…and Deidara is busily at work…

It's not just that, I can feel their feelings. Pein. I had once said that I knew exactly how he felt. I know now I was wrong. I've felt how much he suffered for making Konan end up in the Big Doll House; it was different than to what I had felt to Deidara. Maybe because he had known that Konan would had been affected by what he did. I personally was oblivious to the fact that it would affect someone like Deidara.

Deidara…

There are two things I am absolutely sure of.

I had been out of my body for 1 month and 20 days. I don't know how I know this. But I know it is correct.

And 2- Deidara has not once let me out of his sight.

I can read their thoughts, but only Deidara can read mine.

Memories…

I can see the moment where Itachi killed the guard whom he had gotten the silver magnum from.

I can see the fiery kiss between Kakuzu and Hidan when they had been escaping from the Big Doll House.

I can go further back too.

I see Konan's memory of the police storming the house. Then I switch to Pein's point of view of the same situation.

I see Kisame as a little kid, watching the samurai of his village train, swords in hand.

My Dei? Well, I now know which puppet it was that inspired him to become a criminal.

_Danna? I think it is done._

_Okay. Try it._

I feel myself being lifted up off the table.

I can feel the tension in the room as well. Everyone's present thoughts had stopped. All of their minds read the same thought. _Will Sasori be back?_

Click.

--

"Danna?"

Sound.

Silence.

I can't hear anything.

Not what I had been determining as sound for the past few weeks.

I lazily opened my eyes. Deidara had complained that they weren't the same brown as before. But I know that with myself now in this puppet they will change to the same muddy colour.

My new puppet body.

It had taken a week to find someone even fairly similar to my own looks. Deidara had been fusing over the dead body, cutting the longish hair shorter and dying it red. Then I had had to instruct Deidara step by step on my normal procedure of turning people into puppets. It would have really only taken myself a day, three at tops to turn someone into a puppet, but it had been difficult because Deidara had never converted someone into a puppet before, plus the fact that it would soon be me made him work even more careful, making him slower. But that didn't matter now.

I sat up and looked down. The body seemed perfectly fine, a few adjustments and it would be practically perfect.

"DANNA!!"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my new torso and I was pushed back onto the table by Deidara's weight. I smile and ruffle Deidara's hair…Wait…

"Dammit Deidara, you left to many nerves in!!"

Deidara hugged me tighter.

"Don't you wanna feel me more, Danna, un?" Deidara gave me a smug grin.

I stared at him with an unimpressed expression. Guess I wasn't able to read all of his thoughts…

"Its not that, Dei, it's more because of pain."

Deidara chuckled.

"I finally get the phrase 'More Pain, More Pleasure', un."

Deidara pulled my lips into a kiss which I returned eagerly. Both our tongues fought for dominance. As always, I won. I know the others are staring at us, but I don't care, I only want my Deidara.

"Come on guys; let's leave these two to 'Catch Up'!!" Everyone looked at Konan and nodded, the room clearing in about a minute.

I break the kiss and move to his ear. I muster up a seductive and commanding voice.

"Bedroom now, Brat." Deidara let out a lustful "un" and let go of me. I stand up then look around. Hmm, pretty nice hotel room. "Lead on Brat."

Deidara blushes a bit and grabs my hand, pulling me along eagerly behind him. He opens one of the doors and drags me into a dark room. I switch on the light while he closes and locks the door. There is a king sized bed and a bit of furniture. I pull Deidara back to me and plant another kiss on his lips. While we kiss I push him towards the bed. He gets the idea and falls backwards onto it, pulling me down with him. I move my lips to his neck and bite down. Deidara cries out from the love bite with a mix of both pain and pleasure.

This was going to be so much better without the fear of someone hearing us.

"Sasori, un~"

"Dei~"

I nuzzle my face into his neck lovingly. I start to kiss his skin tenderly while my hands start to tug at his shirt. He gets the hint and pulls it off while I pull my own shirt off as well. I stare hungrily at his slim masculine body. My eyes flick to the wound on his chest. It seemed to be healing nicely. He pulls me back down and into another kiss. My tongue explores his sweet tasting mouth eagerly. I leave his mouth and start leaving a trail of kisses and love bites down his sweet body. He moaned louder the lower I got. I finally reached with waist line and undid the clasp with my teeth and pull his pants and boxers off.

I ran my tongue from base to tip, causing my little uke to mew.

"Danna~ Stop Teasing, un~"

I gave a sly smile and licked his tip.

"I'm sorry, Dei. Am I teasing you?" I blew on his tip, causing a shudder to run up his body. I licked down his shaft. "I didn't notice." I lick back up once more.

"DANNA!! YOU'RE STILL TEASING ME UN!!!"

I chuckled and looked back at the panting face of Deidara.

"What do you want me to do, Dei?"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL, UNN!!"

I smirk at him. I'm such a sadistic bastard.

"Say it Dei."

Deidara whimpered as I licked his tip and blew on it once more.

"SUCK ME, UN!!"

"Was that so hard to say?"

Before he could answer, I locked my lips around his cock and started sucking. He cried out and I felt two hands entangle themselves in my hair. He forced me to take more of him in. I started to hum along with sucking. His moans grew louder. He finally cried out my name and released into my mouth. I swallowed and sat up, smirking seductively at Deidara.

"Not bad, Dei." I bought my face back to his and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Sasori…un~"

"Yes, Brat?"

I smile at him teasingly. I know what he wants, but I want him to say it.

"Fuck me…un…"

I chuckle and sit back to undo my pants. I'm naked in about a minute and was looking at my new larger cock.

"I can see why you liked this body so much, Dei."

"That was…just a…special feature…un…"

I smirked and crawled back over him. I kiss him lightly on the lips and hold out 3 fingers.

"Do I really have to say it?"

He shoved my fingers into his mouth and started to suck. He looks so irresistible. It is taking me all my will power to not just start screwing him then.

I pulled out my fingers when I deemed them lubricated enough and immediately shoved two up Deidara's ass.

"Ugh, Bastard, un…"

"Just try to relax." I start another heated kiss with my blonde in an effort to distract him. I pushed in my third finger while he was distracted and stretched his entrance. He moaned into my mouth when one of my fingers brushed against his prostate. Bingo. I pull my fingers out much to his dismay and lined my new length with his entrance.

"You ready Dei?"

He nodded eagerly and I thrust in hard and fast. We both groaned, he in pain and myself in pleasure. Deidara was right, this felt more pleasurable than last time with more nerves. I wait for Deidara to get used to it. Deidara on the other hand seemed against this plan.

"Move, un!!"

"You sure?"

He nodded.

I pulled out mostly and slammed back in, hitting his prostate.

We both let out moans of pleasure. I pulled mostly out again and slammed back in, hitting his prostate dead centre once more.

Deidara was practically screaming my name.

Out.

Thrust.

Slam.

Moan.

I stuck to my usual rhythm of pleasure. I felt myself reaching the bliss of release, but I refused to be the first to break. I grabbed Deidara's cock and started pumping him roughly in time with my thrusts. His moans and cries grew even louder. It wasn't long till Deidara let out a scream and released onto both of us. I felt his ass tighten around me. I made a few more frantic thrusts before I released deep inside my Deidara. I made a shuddered moan and pulled out.

I rolled myself off of Deidara as we both tried to catch our breath. After about a minute, Deidara snuggled up to me. I rolled over to give him better access. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and I wrapped my own arms around him.

"Sasori Danna, un~"

"Your mine, Dei, don't forget that."

I felt him nod against my neck.

"So, Danna, do you love me this time?"

I blinked. As usual when asked this question, I heard two voices.

My Heart.

I love you Deidara.

And my own voice.

"Yes, I love you, Dei."

Guess my head has given up on the debate.

"I love you too, Danna."

"Hey, brat?"

"Un?"

"Happy Valentines Day." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

Deidara faintly chuckled. I could feel his exhaustion.

We both fell asleep within minutes.

"_Lady Justice hear my plea,_

_Cause the Big Doll House,_

_The Big Doll H__ouse,_

_The Big Doll House,_

_Ain't big enough for me!!!_

_For me!!!_

_For me!!!_

_FOR ME~!!!"_

The End.

-

They escaped on Christmas, and Sasori says it has been 1 month and 20 days since then ^-^ Valentines day (don't quote me on that though, it is 12:45 am and I am tired)

Some of you know about my slowness at typing Smut =.= that is one of the reasons why this chapter took so long =.= Heh…Heh…Anyway, got some lyrics to the song The Big Doll House at the end, cause Im weird like that.

Really, nothing to say, sorta complex at the start and then smut, YaY!!

I like the part where Sasori is asked if he loves Deidara, His heart and his self ^O^ Yay ^O^ Anyway, I going to post this up and call it a night.

Thank you for reading SasoDei The Big Doll House ^-^ There isn't going to be a Sequel, and I'm being 100% serious, though I may been having a sequel for School of Freaks, so look foreward to that possibly ^-^ Once more and for the last time on this Story,

HOPE YOU LIKEY!!!


End file.
